Appereances can be Deceiving
by lovecatsforever
Summary: What if James and Lily come back alive? And what if Harry was friends with Voldemort and Bellatrix's son? AU!
1. Meet Eddie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Meet Eddie

My name is Edward Cygnus Riddle and I am the son of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle. I am a Metamorphosis to my parent's shock as neither of them are metamorphosis's. My parents left me in an orphanage when I was 5 and I lived in an orphanage for a year.

When I was 6, however, I got adopted by Eric and Jean Parker. Jean is nice and wanted to adopt, Eric is the complete opposite. He hates kids and only got me to cheer up his wife who just had a miscarriage. When Jean leaves, Eric hurts me and uses me as his personal servant. It got worse about 4 months, Jean got ill and died.

I got the blame and he hit me a lot more and put the blame on me. It was really sad, so I played pranks in school and I got my fun out of breaking rules.

 _Flashback_

 _7-year-old Edward was moving to a new school after getting expelled from his old school. The new school is called St. Grogorys primary school and it seemed dull._

 _"Come on brat. Go to school. And keep your appearance the same. No freakishness" Eric pushed him roughly out of the door._

 _"Ok, chill. I am going." Eddie said while he was getting pushed._

 _"No talking back or you will regret it." Eric threatened._

 _"Yes sir" Eddie said a little mockingly and left. He kept walking and got pushed over by a boy._

 _"I am so sorry." The boy said and Eddie stood up and saw the boy was his age. The boy had glasses, messy hair and a lightening bolt scar on his head._

 _"Harry Potter" Eddie said in shock._

 _"How do you know my name?" Harry asked with his emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion._

 _"Every witch or wizard knows who you are." Eddie said in confusion._

 _"Witches and wizards don't exist." Harry stated._

 _"Want prove?" Eddie asked and Harry nodded his head._

 _"Look at my eyes." Eddie said seriously and Harry looked at his eyes. To poor Harry's shock, Eddie's eyes changed from blue to purple and lastly green._

 _"Wow" Harry said in awe._

 _"Want to see something cool?" Eddie asked with a grin._

 _"Yes" Harry said excitedly with his eyes practically sparkling in wonder._

 _"Not where people can see." Eddie led Harry behind a couple of trees. Eddie concentrated for a second and changed into Harry._

 _"You look like me" Harry said in surprise._

 _"I know. I can do that since I was born. You can't change your appearance, but when you are 11, you can buy a wand and do magic." Eddie explained._

 _"That sounds cool." Harry then looked at his watch. " I am sorry, I have to go to school."_

 _"Oh me too." Eddie said._

 _"What school do you go to?" Harry asked._

 _"I am new. I got expelled and now I have to go to St. Gregory Primary." Eddie stated and Harry's eyes light up._

 _"I go to that school. We can walk up together?" Harry offered and Eddie nodded his head in agreement._

 _"So tell me about you" Harry said._

 _"My name is Eddie and I am 7 years old. My parents left me when I was 5 and I got adopted by Eric Parker when I was 6. What about you?"_

 _"I am 7 too. I live with my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, Dudley." Harry said and stopped "Wait, there is something that I should tell you, My cousin is a bully and will try to pick on you since your new."_

 _"Like I care" Eddie scoffed and kept walking._

 _"Umm... Actually there is something, I should tell you." Eddie said looking down. "Please... Please don't hate me. My Dad killed your parents and my mum is sorta of an insane killer."  
_

 _Harry frowned, so Eddie kept talking. "I am nothing, like my parents and please don't tell anyone."_

 _"I'm not going to tell anyone, promise. I think your nice anyway and just because your parents are murderers. Doesn't mean you are one." Harry said after thinking a bit._

 _"So... Does this mean we are friends?" Eddie put his hand out and Harry took it._

 _"Yes, we are friends." Harry agreed and that was the start of their friendship._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One

James woke up in a lot of pain. He couldn't move his body and his eyes wouldn't open. Harry! James quickly got up despite his protesting limbs.

"LILY! HARRY!" James put his hand to his throat. It was really sore like it hadn't been used in years.

"James " He heard Lily's voice croak. He looked over to Lily whose hair was covered in mud and her clothes were torn up.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked looking around confused.

"I don't know." He asked and then felt a buzzing noise in his head. Image's suddenly flashed in his mind.

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort's cold voice shouted._

"Oh no" James muttered and Lily looked at him expectantly.

"I think that we were killed." He explained and Lily bright eyes widened.

"HARRY!" Lily shouted panicking and ran to the street.

"LILY" He shouted, running after her. He saw her looking at a piece of newspaper.

"What is it?" He enquired.

"Look" Lily said sadly and passed the piece of newspaper.

 **12th June 1992**

 **POTTER SAVES THE PHILOSPHERS STONE**

 **Ha** **rry James Potter saves the philosophers stone with his 2 friends (Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley)**

James stopped reading and looked over at Lily who was smiling.

"Harry's alive and is living with his relatives in Surrey." Lily said.

"The Dursleys." James said in disgust.

"James, they agreed to look after Harry. Maybe, Petunia got over her jealousy" Lily said hopefully.

"Maybe" James said doubtfully.

"Lets go." Lily said practically running down the street.

"Wait.. WAIT" James shouted and Lily stopped.

"What? Don't you want to see Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes, of course. But, perhaps, we should go to Potter Manor and get cleaned up." James said looking down at his filthy, torn up clothes.

"Oh fine.." Lily said after a couple of minutes. "But we are apparating and be really quick."

"Ok" James agreed and they both apparated.

They went inside Potter Manor and looked around.

"Master and Mistress" A squeaky familiar voice said hopefully.

"Hello Minny. How have you been?" Lily said kindly.

"Yous are alives" Minny said shocked.

"Yes. Sorry, if we gave you a scare." James apologised. Minny ran and hugged them both.

"Minny is going to get yous food."

"Thank you, Minny. But we are in a rush and only came here to get cleaned up." Lily said.

"We are going to see Harry, afterwards." James said with a smile.

"Minny will set up, young master Harry's room " And with that Minny popped upstairs.

James and Lily had a quick shower and got changed.

"Let's go" James said and Lily agreed and they both apparated to Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

James and Lily were walking down the street when a kid walked into them. The child looked around about 12. He had blue eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Sorry" The kid said and kept walking.

"Wait, do you know where Harry Potter lives? " James asked and the kid stopped.

"Who wants to know?" The kid said with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"My name is James and this is Lily. We are Harry's parents." He explained.

"Yeah right." The kid scoffed. " I am Eddie, Harry's best friend and Harry's parents are dead."

"Look, we will explain more when we see Harry. I promise. " Lily said.

"No. You could be death eaters." Eddie was obviously not a muggle then, James concluded.

"What if we do an unbreakable vow?" Lily suggested.

Eddie paused and nodded his head. After they did an unbreakable vow and everything was agreed.

"So what happened to Voldemort?" James asked noticing Eddie tense, but thought nothing of it.

"No one knows. Some believe he is dead, others not so much."

"What do you think?" Lily asked curiously.

"No, I think he is waiting for the right moment to attack. Like with that philosophers stone that he failed to get."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" James asked.

"No... I am going there this year though."

"Why didn't you go last year? "

"Because I went to another wizarding school, but I got expelled." Eddie explained.

"Why?"

"I annoyed the headmaster too much." Eddie said with a smile and James had to laugh at that while Lily gave Eddie a disapproving look.

"Here, we are." Eddie said waving his arm in front of a house.

"This is where Harry is? " Lily asked.

"Yup. "

"I think they have gone out. It looks empty" James frowned.

"Hold on. If I know the Dursleys, they probably left Harry here." Eddie said and went up to the door.

"OI! OPEN UP HARRY" Eddie said banging the door with his fist.

"OK! CALM DOWN, JUST COMING" James and Lily heard a boys voice shout from the house.

The door opened and revealed an almost 12 year old version of James with Lily's eyes.

"Do you have to try and break the door down?" Harry scowled.

"It annoys you, so yeah" Eddie smiled and Harry seemed to notice who Eddie was with.

"Sorry, who are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh these are your parents." Eddie said with a shrug.

"What?" Harry said in shock.

"Can we come in and explain?" Lily asked.

"Oh okay." Harry said opening the door fully.

"You do realise we could be death eaters?" James said with a frown.

"You managed to convince Eddie, so I believe you that your not death eaters. But I still don't believe that you are my parents." Harry added.

They all went inside 4 Privet Drive.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Once everybody was inside the living room, James decided to begin. He explained what happened and how they just woke up in a graveyard.

"So you just woke up in a graveyard after 11 years, for no reason whatsoever?" Harry confirmed. Lily and James looked at each other and nodded.

"Where is my sister and her family?" Lily asked looking around. Surely they didn't leave a nearly 12-year-old boy by himself. Especially a boy who Voldemort and death eaters want to kill.

"Dudley wanted to go to this new theme park with his friend Piers, so they left. They will be back by dinner time, though." Harry explained.

"What about your parents couldn't they look after Harry for a couple of hours?" James asked Eddie who looked down.

"Uh.. My parents aren't around and my foster dad doesn't like visitors." He explained and his eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"Anyway.." Harry said changing the subject after an awkward pause. "They will be back in 3 hours, so it really isn't that big of a deal."

"They shouldn't leave a kid by himself until they are at least 16." Lily said outraged at her sisters carelessness. Before anyone could argue, sirens were heard from outside. Harry stood up and went to see what was going on.

"It's Eric again." Harry pointed out as he watched an angry-looking Eric shouting at an old woman who looked terrified.

"Great." Eddie said sarcastically and went outside to see what was going on.

"Is Eric Eddie's foster Dad?" James asked with concern.

"Yes. Eric Parker can get angry at the littlest things. But he has this friend who is a lawyer, so he will probably just end up with a warning." Harry explained.

Eddie's voice was heard from the door.

"CAN I GET THE KEYS TO THE HOUSE?"

"FINE! JUST LEAVE" The angry policewoman shouted obviously getting annoyed by Eddie's attitude.

"THANK YOU" Eddie said sarcastically and went inside. Harry smiled at his friend's way of annoying people.

"I think I might change my hair again.. What do you think?" Eddie asked Harry while looking at his hair and changing his hair colour.

"You've already just changed it." Harry said. Lily looked confused and James looked shocked.

"You're a metamorphous." James said with a smile.

"Yes." Eddie said. " I think I will change into blue. Harry?"

"Maybe a bit darker. " Harry said and Eddie changed it into a darker blue.

"Yes, it does suit me." Eddie said keeping the colour the same.

"Harry, could I speak to you for a second?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said confused and the boys went upstairs.

"I'm freaking out, Harry. I am freaking out." Eddie said when they entered Harry's room. He started pacing and looking really scared.

"Hey, hey calm down." Harry said standing in front of Eddie.

"I have worried about Dad and you seeing him. What if he comes after me?" Eddie asked sitting on the floor.

Harry sat down next to him. "He won't. Eddie, he is really weak and wont come after you.

"Promise me something. Whatever happens, we stick together, please? I don't want to be alone and have no friends." Eddie said looking at his friend.

"Of course. We are like brothers in everything, but blood." Harry reassured him.

"Lets go downstairs and see what your parents are doing? Wow that was weird for me to say." Eddie said with a small smile.

"Yes, trust me this is weird for me too." Harry said laughing.

"I bet." Eddie said and they both went downstairs.

* * *

"I missed 11 YEARS of Harry's life. I bet he doesn't even want to live with us." Lily cried.

"I missed 11 years too. And I doubt Harry wants to stay with the Dursleys." James reassured her even though the same thoughts were going in his head.

"You've got that right." Harry said from the doorway of the sitting room.

"Wait so you want to live with us?" Lily clarified.

"Of course, I do." Harry reassured them. Lily quickly pulled Harry into a hug which James joined too. They stopped their hug when a flash of a camera blinded them.

"Family reunited." Eddie said with a smile, showing the picture of the 3 of them together.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" A screeching voice shouted at the front door where the Dursleys all stood looking pretty angry.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

Petunia was furious when she came home from the theme park with her family. She entered the house to get her Duddikins ice cream when she saw the freak and his rude friend. She also noticed 2 adults hugging Potter and looking very happy.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" She demanded. Vernon and Dudley came in when they heard her shouting.

"Hello Tuney" The woman said coldly. She gasped as she remembered who called her that and the only one who it could be. LILY, her "perfect" little sister and her freakish husband.

"So you faked your own death and left us with your freaky burden of a son." She sneered and the reaction was instant. Lily and James stood up with their wands drawn, Eddie's hair turned red, and Harry looked down.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SON A BURDEN!" James shouted outraged and Lily whispered an incantation. Suddenly, Petunia's skin turned blue and she gasped in surprise.

"YOU DO NOT USE THAT FREAKISHNESS IN MY HOUSEHOLD. " Petunia kept ranting.

Vernon's face was turning purple and he looked furious. He started heading towards Eddie who didn't seem to be affected.

"YOU! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ENTERING MY HOUSE. NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS DIDNT WANT YOU"

Harry could tell that Eddie was going to lose it. He knew that Eddie pretended to be cool and unaffected, but secretly he was very emotional and scared of his parents.

"Listen old man. I don't care about anything you say and I don't think anybody really does. So do us a big favour and SHUT IT."

Lily and James finally had enough.

"Right that's it. Harry go and pack, we are leaving." James said trying to calm down.

"Eddie, would you like to come to Potter Manor and have dinner instead of eating by yourself." Lily suggested and Eddie nodded his head grateful by her kindness.

Once everybody was ready, they decided to leave and they went to Potter Manor.

"Wow, this place is enormous" Eddie said in awe as he looked around.

"That is exactly what Sirius said when he first came." James laughed.

"Sirius as in Sirius Black?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, why?" Lily asked.

"He is in Azkaban for betraying you guys to You-Know-Who." Eddie said confused at their reaction.

"What! Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, not Sirius." Lily said shocked.

"What is a secret keeper?" Harry asked.

"A Secret Keeper is a person who is chosen to hide somebody's location. This person is the only one who can tell the person's location. Peter was our Secret Keeper and he told Voldemort where we were." Lily explained and Eddie flinched when she said Voldemort.

"I am going to speak to Dumbledore about this. Harry, your room is upstairs to your left, 2 rooms down." James said leaving.

"I'm going to see if Minny will let me help with dinner." Lily said going to the kitchen.

"Come on. " Eddie dragged Harry upstairs.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

James Potter was in Dumbledore's office explaining what happened and how Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. Albus Dumbledore sat there shocked by the end of James speech.

"James, my boy, don't worry I will get Sirius out of Azkaban." He promised and James face lit up.

"That's great!" James exclaimed.

"The minister should be here any moment. " Dumbledore said calmly and as if by magic, Cornelius Fudge came through the floo.

"What is this death eater doing here, Albus?" Fudge said glaring at James.

"I'm not a death eater, I am really James Potter and Lily is alive too." He tried to explain.

"I can guarantee that this is the real James Potter. But this is not why I called you in today. The issue at hand is that Sirius is innocent, it turns out that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper." Dumbledore explained.

Cornelius was in shock, the Potters are alive and now he had to free Black. Not only that, but he had to apologise to Black and be made a fool of in front of the whole wizarding world.

"Fine, I will release Black after his trial." He muttered reluctantly.

"Good. His trial can begin tomorrow morning at 9. o clock. I believe you are free at this time, Cornelius?" Albus asked with his blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

"You are correct." And with that the Minister left.

"See you tomorrow, Professor." James smiled.

"See you then, James." Albus said with his eyes twinkling with happiness.

* * *

Harry and Eddie were right now talking excitedly about going to Hogwarts.

"One little thing, Eddie." Harry said sweetly. " Don't. Get. Expelled."

"No promises, mate." Eddie said with a carefree smile and Harry laughed.

"You don't think anyone will find out about my parents." Eddie said casually and Harry could tell that he was more worried than he was letting on.

"Is that why you got expelled?" Harry asked and Eddie looked away.

"Yes, they found out about Bellatrix being my darling mother." Eddie said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you wont be found out." Harry reassured him.

"DINNER" Lily shouted and the boys went downstairs. On the table, it was full of food with loads of choices. Chicken, fish, rice, chips, desserts and loads of other foods.

"How many people are eating here?" Eddie asked.

"Sorry, Minny went a little bit crazy." Lily said with a smile.

"I don't think that 4 people can eat this much." Harry said looking at the table.

"We can try." James said sitting down and everyone followed his lead. A couple of minutes later conversations started

"So Eddie, who are your biological parents?" Lily asked curiously, Eddie and Harry gave a look at each other.

"Oh, um, I don't remember who they are and I don't really want to after they abandoned me in an orphanage." Eddie lied and looked down pretending to be angry.

"Right, sorry." Lily said feeling a bit sorry for the boy.

"Sirius is getting a trial tomorrow morning." James told Lily and she looked happy.

"Good."

"So Sirius is your friend?" Eddie asked.

"Yes and he is also Harry's Godfather." James said and Eddie smiled.

"So Parents alive and you get a godfather. You are so lucky."

"Thanks." Harry said looking down.

"Aren't you going to eat more, Harry?" Lily said frowning at the amount Harry ate.

"Yes, I had a big lunch." Harry lied and didn't meet anyone's eyes. James eyes narrowed in suspicion, Harry was doing the same thing Lily did when she lied. But he didn't say anything.

"I should go. Thanks for the dinner, it was brilliant." Eddie said standing up.

"Oh are you sure?" Lily asked frowning.

"Yeah, bye guys." Eddie said standing up.

"Bye" The Potter said and Eddie left.

"So does Eddie get in trouble a lot?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes. But its just pranks and stuff like that, nothing too serious." Harry explained.

"What about you? Do you like pranking?" James asked.

"Yeah, in primary school, Eddie and I used to prank a lot of people. But didn't get much time to do that last year."

Both of the Potters nodded.

"What subjects do you like at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Oh, well I am good at Defence, Transfiguration and Charms. Not so keen on Potions though."

"Why not?" James asked.

"It's because the teacher doesn't like me, or you really."

"Who is this teacher?" Lily frowned.

"Professor Snape." Harry muttered.

"Severus." Lily said with an anger.

"That slimy little.." James muttered darkly.

"JAMES! LANGUAGE!" Lily lectured.

"No. He how dare he treat Harry like that for something that I did to him ages ago."James argued.

"We will deal with Severus later. No buts." Lily said when James opened his mouth.

"Fine. How was life with the Dursleys?" He asked.

"It was fine." Harry lied and hoped the subject would change again.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked looking at her son up and down. She could see how skinny, he looked. They didn't.. Lily hoped that her sister wasn't that cruel to starve Harry.

"Yes" He lied again, but both of his parents could tell that he was lying.

"You can tell us anything, you know that don't you?" James asked.

"Yes, I know. But it really wasn't that bad." Harry said frustrated. " Can I go upstairs, please? It is getting late."

He was relieved when they both nodded. Harry frowned when he realised that they would probably question him tomorrow. It was great that someone cared about him, but it was a bit frustrating at times like these. But it was a lot better than the Dursleys that was for sure.

Harry was fast asleep by the time, Lily and James went to check on him. So he missed them saying goodnight and Lily making sure the quilt was securely around him.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

 **EDDIES POV**

After I left the Potters, I went back to my house. I wasn't looking forward to going home to Parker, but I didn't want anyone to think I was a coward. So, I plucked up the courage and opened the front door. I closed the door quietly and silently made my way up the stairs. I froze when I heard a gruff voice come from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" Eric Parker said from behind me. I turned around slowly, there was Eric holding up an empty glass bottle of whiskey. Obviously, he was drunk and there was an angry glint in his cold eyes.

"U-upstairs." I cursed myself for stuttering and showing that I was scared.

"I think not." Parker scoffed and pulled me down the steps. Once I reached the bottom, he threw me into the living room. I quickly stood up and backed away from my foster dad.

"I-I d-didn't do anything." I said trying to be brave.

"You're the reason, why my wife is dead. You killed her with your freakishness and you will pay." He said drunkenly and took of his belt. He hit me hard against the face with it and I fell down on the floor again.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered knowing it won't do anything. He kept hitting me with his belt and I started crying. Once he was finished, he kicked me in stomach and I groaned. He went upstairs leaving me by myself in the dark. I couldn't stay here all night.

Maybe I could run away just for the night. Parker would probably be dealing with his hangover tomorrow and wont notice me gone. I stood up, mindful of my injuries. I winced at the pain and went over to the floo that I sneaked in when Parker was out.

"Potter Manor." I immediately regretted using the floo as my whole body protested. Once I reached the Manor, I quietly made my way up the stairs and to Harry's room. I was thankful that I didn't wake the Potter's up. I quietly opened the door.

"Harry?" I whispered and Harry turned around on his bed still asleep. I limped over to his bed and shook him gently.

Harry got a fright and gasped. He turned on the light and looked at my face with concern.

"Eddie?" He whispered shocked. " What happened?"

"Parker got drunk." I croaked. "It hurts all over."

Harry put his glasses on and stood up. "Sit down, now." He ordered.

Normally I would have protested that I was fine, but I was too busy dealing with the fire spreading around my body.

"I'm going to get my parents." Harry said heading towards the door.

"No. Harry you can't" I protested grabbing his arm.

"Eddie, you need help." Harry said gently.

"No. I-if you do I will tell them about what the Dursleys did to you." I said trying to get him to stop.

Harry froze and frowned. He didn't want his parents to be even more angry at the Dursleys and didn't want them to think that he was attention seeking. But at the same time, he wanted Eddie to not be hurt and to be okay. He looked at Eddie's desperate face and sighed.

"Fine. I will go and see if there is any potions around the manor, if not I will use muggles first aid" Harry said leaving the room.

I waited for Harry to come back and I could my eyes drooping. I was about to fall asleep when Harry came in with a couple of vials.

"There is some bandages in my trunk and these will help with the pain." Harry explained and took the bandages from his trunk.

I nodded and Harry looked at me for a couple of seconds.

"Have you hidden any injuries with your Metamorphosis ability?"

"No." I said honestly and Harry nodded.

"Good. Take the red one first, it will help with the pain." He nodded his head towards the red vial.

"Ugh." I grimaced at the horrible tasting vial.

"I know." Harry smiled remembering when Pomphrey gave him a potion before the summer started.

Harry put the bandages on him, very carefully. Once he was finished, I looked at my face in the mirror and changed the appearance to hide the bruises and scar.

"Here." Harry handed him a purple vial and I drank it quickly. I felt my eyes droop and my body felt like lead. I didn't have time to glare at Harry for giving him a dreamless sleep potion before I went asleep.

Harry put the quilt around him and took a pillow and put it on the floor. He also put a thin blanket around himself and went to sleep also.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

 _ **HARRYS POV**_

I woke up uncomfortably on the floor. It wasn't that bad as I was used to sleeping uncomfortably in the cupboard. I flinched at that horrible miserable memory. This wasn't the time, this is about Eddie. I put my glasses on and looked at the time. 5:30, the time I usually woke up at the Dursleys.

I quietly stood up and got changed. Eddie was still sleeping, but he was back to his original looks with his black hair and with his very pale face. I went over to put my pyjamas away when I tripped over and fell. It made a very loud noise which woke Eddie up.

"Harry? Are you ok?" He asked groggily and I nodded.

"Yes, I am fine." I lied and stood up wincing at the pain that came from my ankle. And I also noticed blood dripping down my nose where I hit it off the wooden shelf that I didn't notice was there.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Eddie looked panicked.

"Oh no" He whispered. Thinking fast, he put his finger on his lips before hiding in the cupboard. I quickly got into bed under the quilt which hid the fact that I was wearing clothes and turned away from the door hoping they wouldn't come fully in my room.

"Harry?" I heard Dad's voice come from the door and heard the door open a little. Dad stood there for a second and closed the door. I let out a breath of relief and waited until I heard him go back to his room.

"Ow" I muttered when I stood on my ankle and Eddie came out.

"You know you should probably should tell your parents about that." Eddie muttered to me.

"I don't want to be a bother." I muttered and tried to put pressure on my ankle again, but stopped when it hurt. "And anyway shouldn't you tell someone about your injuries."

"Touché" He said with a smirk. "But won't they question, why you are limping?"

"Uh" I hadn't thought of that.

"See?" He said smugly, but didn't last as he suddenly froze.

"Eddie?" I asked putting a tissue to my nose which was still bleeding.

"I need to go before Parker realises." He said going downstairs quietly and I limped after him.

"Don't annoy him." I warned.

"What? When do I annoy anyone?" He said innocently and left before I could say anything.

" Right" I nodded and slowly went up the stairs. I headed to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

My nose stopped bleeding and I took my socks off. My ankle and foot was swollen and bruised. I lightly touched it and it hurt like hell.

"Ow" I said clenching my teeth and I took my shirt off to look at the scars my "loving" uncle left me.

 _Freak_ was the word which was carved into my skin on my upper arm. My uncle carved the word before they left to go to the theme park.

He usually carved words into my body as a punishment for being a freak and being a burden to them. I now have 12 words and each was a painful reminder of him.

I froze when someone knocked on the door.

"Harry? Sweetie, are you okay?" Mums voice said kindly behind the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I will be out in a minute." I said putting my top on and putting the tissue in the toilet. I flushed it and washed my hands. Once I finished, I limped over to the door and opened it. I put a fake smile on when I saw her looking at me concerned.

"Are you sure that your ok? You look pale." She said and put a hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, Mum" I said.

"Ok." She sighed and went to the bathroom while I headed to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8

 ** _JAMES POV_**

Harry was definitely hiding something. He came down for breakfast looking pale and limping slightly. I glanced over to Lily who looked concerned too about our son.

"So.." I cleared my throat. "What is the plan today?" I asked.

"Well.." Lily said whipping the crumbs from her lips. "After Sirius's trial, we have the whole day free."

"Do you want to see Eddie while we go to the trial?" I asked Harry who nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"So is Eddie's house connected to the floo?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes.. I will just send him a letter before I go." Harry said leaving the table.

"Somethings wrong with Harry." Lily said immediately.

"I know he looks like he is in pain and limping a little." I noted.

"He would tell us if he is hurt, wouldn't he?" She asked.

"Of course." I said trying to convince myself. Nobody said anything as Harry came into the room.

"Eddie said its ok." Harry said with a little smile.

"Ok, are you going now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah if that's okay?" He asked.

"Sure.. Here." Lily said getting some muggle money from the mantle.

"Get some sweets or something." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, bye." Harry said leaving through the floo.

"Shall we go and see our annoying friend." I said with a smile.

"We shall." Lily said taking my hand and apparating.

 **HARRYS POV**

After I left Potter Manor, I was in the Parkers house.

"EDDIE?" I shouted knowing Parker had left.

"Hey mate." Eddie smiled with a carefree smile.

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked looking at Eddie's face.

"Um... Parker said I had to cook it for myself. I don't know how to cook though" Eddie admitted his hair turning bright red.

"I will cook. What do you want?" I offered as I have been able to cook since the age of 5.

"Egg sandwich, thanks mate." Eddie said his hair turning back to the dark blue.

After I cooked his breakfast, we left the house.

"Want to prank old Figg." He said smiling.

"Sure." I said with a smile too.

"Right come on." Eddie said pulling me over to Arabella Figg's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

 ** _EDDIES POV_**

"OI LEAVE MY PROPERTY ALONE, YOU KIDS" Mrs Figg shouted at us while we laughed.

"Ok that was fun." Harry admitted.

"Yeah... Hey, there is your parents and that must be Sirius." I pointed at my front door where James and Lily were knocking while a scruffy looking man was smiling happily.

"Oh yeah, come on." Harry walked and I ran to my house.

"HEY WE'RE OVER HERE" I shouted not caring that the neighbours were giving me disapproving looks.

"Did you have to shout it that loud." Lily scowled.

"Yes." I said with a carefree smile. "And I take it your Sirius Black?"

"Yes that's me. " Sirius said smiling at me and Harry.

"So I take it there isn't any particular reason why that woman was shouted at both of you?" James asked smiling.

"Nope." Harry and I said at the same time.

"Honestly, they are just like you too." Lily said playfully at Sirius and James.

I saw a familiar shadowed figure and froze.

"Eddie? You okay?" I saw Harry looking at me concerned.

"Yeah fine. Seeing things now." I shrugged ignoring the adults and Harry still looking worried.

"Hey its nearly lunch time." I said changing the subject.

"Oh I bet Minny's cooked something up." Lily said smiling.

"My house is connected to the floo network, come in." Eddie said opening the door and the adults walked in.

 **HARRY POV**

Harry winced as he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and he looked to see it purple and swollen. I saw a hooded figure and looked closely.

"HARRY, YOU COMING" Eddie shouted and when I looked back the figure disappeared.

I walked in ignoring the pain in my ankle. We all used the floo network and went back home.

"I saw a shadowed figure outside your house." I whispered quickly to Eddie.

"I know it looked like Lucius Malfoy." Eddie whispered back.

"Minnie has cooked lunch for yous." Minnie said pointing at a table packed with food.

The pain in my ankle came back and I winced. Hoping that nobody noticed, but I failed to notice that my Dad saw it and frowned.

"Are you ok? Is there something wrong?" Dad asked concerned.

"My ankle hurts." I said giving up hiding it.

"Here sit down, let me see." Mum said pushing me gently in a seat and rolled up to see the swollen ankle.

"That looks sore" Eddie winced.

"Why didn't you say anything before" James asked.

"I didn't think it was that bad." I shrugged.

"Its definitely broken." Lily said.

"I'm going to get a glass of water while you fix it." Eddie said leaving the room. Mum gave me a potion from the cupboard and then rubbed some salve.

"Hey who's owl is that?" Sirius asked as a black owl came in.

"I don't know." James frowned and took the letter from the owl.

"It's for Edward." He said confused.

"That's Eddie's full name, but nobody ever uses it." I frowned. The only people that Eddie told me that uses that name is his parents and a few death eaters.

Eddie came in with a glass of water. "Who has a letter?" He asked.

"You" I said and Dad handed him the letter.

 **EDDIES POV**

I looked at the letter and frowned. "Edward" It read. No body called me that name in ages. I opened it while everyone looked at me.

"You guys, I know I am very interesting, but this is ridiculous." I joked and they looked away except Harry.

"Lets have lunch." Sirius said hungrily and I opened it.

 _Dear My dear Nephew,_

 _It has taken me and the rest of the group ages to find you. Sorry for the delay, your father is very weak at the moment. It was a very good plan to befriend the half-blood Potter and I hope that we could meet you at Malfoy Manor tomorrow at 6. Your Father would love to see you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

I flinched when someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" James asked and I realised everyone was looking at me again.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." I said trying to stay calm.

"Who sent you that letter?" Harry asked curiously.

"My Uncle" I said and sat down at the table. Everyone followed my lead.

"Here look." I said passing it to Harry who looked confused.

"Oh" Harry said in understanding.

"So where would I be sleeping tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Obviously Padfoot. You will be sleeping in your old room." James said in a condescending voice.

"Um do you mind if I stay here tonight?" I asked knowing Potter Manor had really good shields around the house and 3 well trained magical people protecting it.

"Sure." Lily said happily. "The more the merrier."

"Great. I am going to get a few things from my house after lunch." I said smiling.

"I will help." Harry offered.

"Good and I think that I will get Moony. We will all meet here at 3:00." James said.

"I can't wait to see Moony again." Sirius said smiling.

"Who is Moony?" Harry asked.

"He was one of the marauders." James explained and then started talking about all the pranks they did.

"Let's stop telling Harry this. We don't want him doing any pranks like yours at Hogwarts" Lily said with a hint of smile.

"Of course not. We will do better pranks than them." Harry said and I laughed at their faces. I looked at my watch.

"We should go before Eric comes."

"Who is Eric?" Sirius asked.

"Eric Parker is my wonderful foster Dad" I said sarcastically.

"What happened to your real parents?" Sirius said obviously not thinking and Lily hit him around the head.

"OW Lils" He said rubbing his head.

"Sirius Black, don't you be so rude" Lily lectured.

"Oh Sorry Eddie" He said realising what he said.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged. "And by the way they left me in an Orphanage."

"Sorry to hear that" Lily said sadly.

"Yeah I didn't like them anyway." I answered.

"Why?" Sirius asked rudely again which seemed to be a habit for him, sort of like me to be honest.

"Differences. As much as I love talking about them, I think we should go." After everyone said their goodbyes we left.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10

 **SIRIUS'S POV**

I got bored at Potter Manor while Lily was arguing with Minnie about helping her clean. I wanted to go and see Harry, my wonderful godson. I was so excited to see him, he looked just like James, but with Lily's eyes. But there was something going on with his friend Eddie. So I decided to go and help Eddie and Harry out.

"THIS IS A DISASTER" Eddie's voice was heard from upstairs. I decided to sneak upstairs and saw Eddie rapidly changing his hair colours while Harry was trying to calm him down.

"Eddie, calm down. Look your making the tables levitate." Harry said looking as the tables started floating.

"LUCIUS MALFOY KNOWS WHERE I LIVE! HE WILL TELL DAD AND THEN... AND THEN." Eddie gasped for breath. What is he talking about? I thought to myself.

"Voldemort is weak right now and you know it. He is properly too focused on himself and your forgetting that you are a Metamorphous. You can change your appearance so your Father won't recognise you." Harry said calmly.

VOLDEMORT IS EDDIE'S FATHER! I thought in shock.

"Hey you guys here?" I decided to pretend I wasn't listening.

"Yeah in here Sirius" Harry said.

"We've finished getting my stuff. Shall we go back?" Eddie suggested with a fake smile.

"Ok." Harry and I agreed. I was just about to follow Eddie down when Harry stopped me.

"Hold it. How much did you hear?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing" I lied.

"That's why you look shocked?" Harry asked rhetorically. Clearly he has James ability to spot when I am lying.

"Fine" I said giving up. "I heard about Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort."

"He isn't like his father and you can't tell anyone." Harry said.

"I won't" I promised. Harry nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Wait" I grabbed Harry's arm and he flinched. "What was that?" I asked.

"What?" He asked his brow furrowed. I rolled up his sleeve revealing a hand shaped bruise on his wrist.

"That" I said looking at Harry's shocked face.

 **HARRY'S POV**

I forgot about that bruise that Uncle Vernon gave me the night they left. He was very drunk and angry about losing his job.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I was about to go to bed after an exhausting day full of chores. I froze when I heard a glass smash from downstairs and footsteps coming up the stairs. I smelt alcohol and knew what that meant. I put a wooden chair in front of the door._

 _"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR FILTHY NECK" Uncle Vernon shouted. The door burst open revealing his Uncle's purple face._

 _He grabbed my wrist when I tried to back off and pushed me against the wall. That's all I can remember as I woke up with bruises on my stomach._

 _I pulled myself off the floor and quickly looked at my face. I sighed in relief as there was no bruises making it easier for me to hide it._

 _I looked outside and saw the car gone._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

"COME ON HARRY," Eddie shouted.

"COMING" I shouted and shook Sirius's hand off my shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11

 **EDDIES POV**

Harry came over looking a bit panicky, but that cannot be true; Harry never panics or looks scared. So I shook it off, he would tell me later if it was important.

"Coming, mate." I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah okay." I saw him leave just when Black came into the room looking furious. At Harry? No that couldn't be true.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at him cautiously.

"Is Harry abused?" He asked with his teeth clenched.

"Why would you say that?" I said casually, but internally scared of what Sirius Black was capable of.

"There's a bruise on his arm. IS HE ABUSED?" He shouted at me and I flinched, hoping Black didn't notice.

"Look mate. Harry is waiting for us, we wouldn't want him worrying. Now calm down and come on." I said as evenly as possible.

He took a deep breath and left, I joined him after a few moments. A light browned man with brown eyes was hugging Sirius and commenting how Harry looked like James. I take it this is "Moony." I also noticed the scars on his face, the same as Greyback had, if I remembered correctly.

"Ah so the name _Moony_ is because you're a werewolf." I said to him as he looked shocked and so did the rest of the room.

"How in ,Merlin's name, did you figure that out? And sorry, but who are you?" Moony asked me in shock.

"Well the scars where the big thing and calling yourself Moony isn't exactly the most suitable codename. Oh and Eddie's the name" I said in my most cocky voice so it would cover my fear about tomorrow. Not that I was scared obviously. Edward Riddle does not get scared, ugh now I am thinking about him.

Moony gave me an odd long look at me.

"Well Remus Lupin is nice and not all werewolves are evil." James said defensively obviously thinking I am a prejudice.

"HEY! I'm not a prejudge, I judge people by how they are like as a person." I said a bit of anger in my voice.

"Thank you Eddie. Not a lot of people see it like you do. What do you think Harry?" He asked Harry who was listening to the conversation with interest.

"Same as Eddie." He nodded and Remus looked relieved.

"See I told you Harry would like you" James said contentedly and I laughed.

"Remus?" Lily said coming down the stairs. She looked shocked at him and then hugged him tightly.

"Lily? I see you haven't changed a bit." He said hugging her back just as tight.

But then my vision started to blur then I fell down, hearing someone faintly call my name.

 _I saw a dark familiar figure of my father appeared. "My son" He greeted._

 _"F-F-Father" I said shocked._

 _"I hear that you have been associating with... Harry Potter" He spoke his name like poison. I tried to stop shaking and spoke bravely._

 _"Yes I have. I wanted to gather information on him to tell you when you were well again." I lied and he smiled cruelly._

 _"Ah.. I trust I will be seeing you tomorrow." He said._

 _"At 6 in the evening." I nodded and fake smiled at his cruel weak face._

 _"Good, I must leave. Have "fun" with the half-blood" He joked and I laughed weakly._

 _"I will"_

I woke up on a bed in a guest room I guessed. I saw my stuff at the end of the bed. Someone opened the door and I saw Harry's concerned face.

"EDDIE! Are you okay? What happened? Why did you faint? Was it deatheaters?" He asked really quickly.

"W-woah mate calm it." I said shakenly. "It was Dad checking to see why I was hanging with you?"

"Oh, so..." Harry was interrupted with James coming to the door.

"You okay Eddie?" He asked.

"Yeah I am fine, I.. Didn't drink anything today." I lied..

"Oh you didn't?" He said looking confused and I shook my head in denial.

"This is why I keep telling you to drink something. This isn't the first time it has happened." Harry lectured, going along with my lie.

"Ha, just like Lily. Come on it is dinnertime." James laughed helping me out of the bed. Harry followed us out of the room


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11

 **EDDIES POV**

Dinner was filled with the adults asking us questions about why we looked worried.

"I'm heading upstairs." Harry said right after dinner finished.

"I'm coming." I said immediately afterwards.

"Wait, both of you, stop" James called after us and we stopped.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Both of you are hiding something." Lupin pointed out.

"Right and what's that got to do with you?" I asked.

"Eddie," Harry warned, but I interrupted him.

"What? It has nothing to do with him." I said.

"It has everything to do with us if you are putting my son's life in danger." Lily said angrily.

"Please Lady." I scoffed. "Your son's life has been in danger since he was born. Also Harry's life isn't in any danger." I added.

"What about yours?" James asked.

"My life has nothing to do with you guys." I said defensively.

"Eddie maybe you should just tell them." Harry said and I felt a bit of hurt flash in my stomach.

"Tell us what?" James asked, but got no answer. "Harry?" James asked.

"Eddie?" Harry asked.

"Why should I bloody tell them, when you don't tell them anything?" I said defensively, trying to ignore the fear in my stomach, it seems that every time that I am scared I act angrily instead.

"What does he mean? What aren't you telling us, Harry?" Lily tried to pry.

"Nothing" Harry lied.

"Really?" Sirius scoffed from the corner of the room, "Why did you have a bruise on your arm?"

"WHAT BRUISE?" All the adults shouted while Lily quickly pulled up his sleeve to reveal the hand shaped bruise.

"Where did you get this, Harry?" James said in a deadly voice.

"Isn't it obvious? Vernon Dursley did it." I scoffed this time.

"WHAT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Lily shouted, her eyes had a dangerous glint in it.

"Okay, you have fun with that. I am just going upstairs." I said attempting to leave, but was stopped by Lupin.

"What?" I said outraged.

"You still have to tell us what you have been hiding." Remus said.

"I don't have to do anything" I said defensively, my hands were shaking a little, hoping nobody noticed.

"Look Eddie, we are trying to help you. Just tell us and we can help you." Lily said gently.

Why can't they understand that I can't tell them? I looked over at Harry, who was conveniently not saying a word. I can't tell them or they would be scared of me. I don't want to be feared, I want them to know me as me. I felt panic flustering in my chest, I can't do this, I can't do this. I then ran up the stairs quickly.

I slammed the door in the guest room, put my knees against my chest. Trying to control my breathing, I glanced at the mirror. Wow, I look terrible, then suddenly someone knocked on the door and I jumped.

"W-WHAT?" I shouted trying to seem angry.

"Hey kiddo, it's me, Sirius. Can I come in?" Sirius's gentle voice came into the room. I took a couple of deep breathes.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know who your Dad is." Sirius admitted.

"WHAT HARRY TOLD YOU?" I said hurt and betrayed by my best, only friend.

"No, no of course not. I heard you in your house." Sirius explained reassuringly.

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked again.

"Might as well." I said dejectedly. Sirius came in and sat next to me in the corner of the room.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" I asked curious, why he wasn't with his godson.

"Because I am upstairs." Sirius joked and my lips twitched upwards a little. He seemed to use my mechanism with questions he didn't want to answer. Always move towards humour in awkward situations.

"I mean why aren't you with Harry? He is your godson." I explained.

"He has James, Lily and Remus, while you seem to have nobody." He explained gently.

"Why do you care? I am the son of Voldemort, of all people. " I stated, trying to show him that he should be scared of me.

"So? My parents were deatheaters, doesn't make me one does it?" He asked rhetorically, but all the same I shook my head, slightly shocked by that revelation.

"He wants to see me tomorrow." I admitted a bit shocked that I told Sirius of all people, but he seemed trustworthy and already knew about my Father.

His eyebrows rose up, I can tell he was surprised.

"Are you going?" He asked after he recovered.

"Well I have no choice do I?" He was about to interrupt, but I continued. "He sends me visions, through these visions he can speak to me. If I don't do what he asks, I will end up being tracked by deatheaters or stuck in a vision getting hexed"

"Eddie, wait hold on. Who's your mother?" He asks changing the subject, what's he playing at.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just tell me." I saw in his eyes that he wasn't kidding.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" I answered slowly and his face light up.

"This is good, there is a ring that protects any Black relatives." He said smiling, obviously happy with himself.

"I said Lestrange, not Black." I answered.

"Lestrange isn't her maiden name, her maiden name is Black." He explained.

"So this ring, if I wear it when visiting my... Voldemort." I said not wanting to call him my Father anymore.

"Then he can't hurt you and it can record the meeting, so I can listen and if you are in any danger I will come." He tried to explain.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked rudely. "Why am I telling you anything?" I stood up angrily.

"Because I am part of your family therefore I must protect you." He stood up too and tried to calm me down.

"Family means nothing to me." I scoff. "My family are terrible."

"I know, Eddie. But you can trust me." He assured firmly.

"W-What happens if it doesn't work and I will be trapped there again?" I asked uncertainly.

"I wont let that happen, I think Harry would kill me if I did." He laughed and I had to join in. If Harry was anything, he was definitely a protective and loyal friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12

 **EDDIES POV**

Saturday, the day of relaxing and oh yeah, seeing my wonderful family. I didn't get much sleep last night, I kept on having the thoughts on the day I left my family and went to the orphanage.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _5- year old, Edward Riddle was sitting on his bed waiting for his parents to come talk to him about something important. Edward didn't have a lot of friends, the other death eater children were scared of him or didn't like the way he bluntly told the truth about what he thought was right._

 _Even at the young age of 5, Edward knew he was different from his parents. He didn't like it when people were scared of him, unlike his parents who found it fun to scare them even more. Truth be told, Edward was scared of his parents because of his "punishments" of the cruicatus charms which hurt so much and his parents used the imperious charm to make Edward do embarrassing things like sing in a funny voice or worse things like that._

 _"Edward." His Dad gracefully walked into the room and Edward's insides went cold._

 _"Father." He stood up and bowed a little._ _His Father's legs shook a little from his current state of weakness and sat down._

 _His Mother, Bellatrix walked into the room laughing when she heard a man's scream from the dungeon._

 _"You're late." Dad said._

 _"You know how much time it takes for the stupid mudbloods to figure out that escaping is a bad idea" his mother said taking a seat on the wooden chair._

 _"What is going on?" Edward asked and both of his parents glared at him._

 _"WATCH YOUR MANNERS BOY" His mother screeched and Edward had to cringe at the horrible pitch._

 _"Sorry Mother, Father." He said looking at the floor._

 _"Now,let's get to the matter at hand. As you know I am very ill and weak because of that stupid half-blood Potter." His father said with his face turning dark at every word._

 _"Yes, Father." He nodded._

 _"So now your Mother will be dealing with mudbloods and bloodtraitors who think that now that I am weak, it is the best time to attack. But we do not wish you to be harmed, as my heir, you will be taking over when I eventually pass over to the spirit world." His father got interrupted by Bellatrix._

 _"Which won't happen for a long time." She added._

 _"Of course." His father continued, "We must unfortunately put you to a muggle orphanage, like I was."_

 _"But we will get you back the moment your father is better, got it?" Mother said._

 _"Yes, mother." Eddie agreed._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 _"_ Eddie time for breakfast." I went downstairs and my senses get attacked with a delicious smell of freshly made pancakes.

"Wow that smells good." I said sitting down next to Harry who looked like he didn't get much sleep either.

"Did you tell them?" I whisper to Harry.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Not even about the Dursleys?" I whisper.

"Of course not." Harry whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for not updating in ages but I have been dealing with a lot of personal stuff. But I am back now and will continue updating when I get free time to do so. :)**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

JAMES POV

I could tell something was clearly wrong with Eddie and Harry. They both looked extremely nervous about something and Harry kept on sneaking glances at Eddie.

" Harry, are you okay? You seem nervous" Lily asked after breakfast and clearly noticing the nervous look on Harry.

"I'm fine." Harry replied automatically. This is one of the things that makes me wonder whether or not he is telling the truth. I was about to ask Harry if he was sure, when Eddie abruptly stood up and left the house. Harry got up to follow him when Sirius stopped him.

"I will go and talk to him if you want?" He offered and Harry shook his head.

"No thanks. I better go and talk to him, don't worry" Harry reassured him and left the door.

"Right Sirius Black tell us right now what is going on?" Lily demanded obviously fed up with Harry not trusting her and not telling us what is wrong.

"Its nothing Lily. Just Eddie..." He trailed off obviously unsure of what to say.

"Just Eddie?" I prompted.

"Eddie is having family problems and Harry is just being a shoulder to cry on." He answered but I felt there was something more to it that he didn't want to talk about so I dropped it for now.

"Lets talk about the Dursley Revenge Plan" I said with an evil grin. This made even Moony grin mischievously.

EDDIES POV

I felt a huge weight on my chest when Lily asked Harry what was wrong so I left. Once I was outside, I started to feel as though I couldn't breathe and the weight on my chest started to increase. I don't know how long it was before a hand on my shoulder appeared. I looked round and saw the concerned look on Harrys face.

"Just breathe, Eddie. You're going to be fine." He reassured me and I shook my head.

"W-W-Why couldn't they leave me alone?" I asked knowing my voice must have sounded pathetic but Harry didn't laugh or mock me. Instead he just told me to breathe. After a few minutes I felt like I could breathe more easily.

"P-Parkers going to be home soon." I said changing the subject but Harry wasn't fooled.

"Whats wrong Eddie?" He asked.

"I'M FINE! I JUST FOUND OUT MY INSANE FAMILY WANT TO TALK TO ME AND THAT I AM GOING TO HAVE TO GO AND MEET THEM TONIGHT!" I snapped.

"Hello Mr Riddle" A familiar voice drawled out from behind me. Harry and I looked at each other in shock.


End file.
